kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Destructidon
Overview Destructidon is a massively destructive bio-weapon created by the hostile Drakons to destroy all life on Earth so his masters may colonize it. Origin The Drakon people of the planet Drak-X13 were once a peaceful race until they figured out that their world was dying. Desperate, the planet's many leaders had massive starships built, large enough to save their race. The Drakons were able to escape their dying world mere seconds before it exploded. Forced to wander the universe in their ships, food and water soon grew short, and they knew that the only way to save their race was to find a new home world. However it was not as easy as they thought. Because of this, the Drakons soon grew very hostile. After failing to conquer Mars, they came across Earth. This time, they decided to create a bio-weapon to destroy the humans and kaiju on the planet so they could colonize it. Fortunately, on the ship were many large creatures that the Drakons use for energy, and the Drakon's best scientists genetically altered one of them to grow much bigger and become a bio-weapon. When their creation was finished, the scientists called it Drak-X13 to honor their former home planet. It was then placed in an escape pod to be launched to Earth. It then landed in and attacked a small american town. The army arrived, only to be fairly useless in driving the creature away, as even the armor piercing missiles merely bounced off it's near impenetrable skin. After the creature's first attack, the press dubbed the creature Destructidon for its destructive nature. It wasn't long before Destructidon began fighting other kaiju, causing destruction virtually everywhere he goes. Meanwhile, his masters the Drakons have been orbiting our planet, waiting for their creation to succeed in his mission. Energy System Destructidon was created for combat, so he regains energy when in combat, and he loses energy when out of combat. Ranged Combat Destructidon has a Laser Beam that he can shoot out of his eyes, fire breath, and spikes he can launch out of his back like homing missiles. The arms sprouting out of his shoulders also enable him to attack or grab opponents from a distance. His heart is also made of pure plasma, coming from how his race is used as a energy source by the Drakons, and he can literally cut open his own chest, revealing his plasma heart, and fire a beam from it as a rage attack. Grappling Destructidon's four arms and great upper body strength makes him a higher than average grappler, and he can lift monsters heavier than he is. Melee Combat Destructidon is very deadly in melee combat. He uses his claws, razor sharp teeth, and knee spikes to cut his opponents. His long tail is a deadly weapon, and can hit foes either at close range or at long range. He has two extra arms coming out of his shoulders, allowing him to strike and grab foes at a long distance. His extra arms are used primarily to attack, grab, and keep foes at a distance where they can't harm him. Weakness While Destructidon is powerful in combat and his tough skin makes for great armor, his speed is lacking and small, agile opponents can catch him off guard. His rage attack also takes away some of his health, and using it while he has low health will kill him. Category:Green Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:G&G fan Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Multiple Arms Category:Mutant